


Missing Piece of the Puzzle

by Active_Imagination



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Active_Imagination/pseuds/Active_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey was crying, and the worst part is that he didn't even know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Piece of the Puzzle

Harvey was crying, and the worst part is that he didn’t even know why. The day had gone… fantastically, work wise. Mike was on fire, of course he was, that’s why Harvey hired him. They dismissed the case before it even got to court. Still, something was missing.

He should be out celebrating. He had finer alcohol at home though, and didn’t feel like company. He listened to an old baseball speech, trying to lift his mood. It just made him curl up tighter, sipping the fine whisky which slid down his throat. It tasted, the same but it didn't feel right.

There was a knock on the door. Harvey was sluggish as he moved to answer, making sure to wipe away the tears first, switching off the record player and setting his tumbler down on the wooden shelf, next to his records.

“Have you been crying?” Mike asked with concern as he brushed past, dropping a bag of cheap takeaway and a six-pack of beer on Harvey’s expensive coffee table.

“Come in why don’t you.” Harvey muttered to himself, closing the door. “Er, no, just… a bout of insomnia lately.” It was true, he hadn’t slept in days. It was if his mind was trying to solve a puzzle, and he couldn’t rest until it was solved. 

“You look like shit, man.” Mike told him. 

“Thanks.” Harvey glared, although it was a pretty pathetic glare and he knew it. This wasn’t him. He was showing weakness and that made him angry with himself. Mike never even blenched. 

“Eat. You’ll feel better.” Mike instructed, thrusting a burger into Harvey’s hand, spilling the salad all over Harvey’s expensive flooring.

“If I eat this burger I’ll probably get food poisoning.” Harvey complained, but he took a bite, moaning in pleasure at the taste of the beef, seasoned with cheap but tasty ingredients, probably loaded with fat, but he ate every last morsel. He opened his eyes to see Mike staring at him with a huge smile on his face.

“Told you. None of your fancy shit. Just some real food inside you. And some real beer.” Mike passed Harvey a can of beer. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” It was a stupid thing to say, but Harvey had to say something. He still wished he hadn’t though.

“One beer isn’t gonna get you drunk.” Mike smiled, before frowning as he took in Harvey’s appearance. “Or maybe it will. You know exhaustion acts like alcohol, and increases your susceptibility to it.” Mike opened the can. He was sipping from it when Harvey snatched it from him.

“Give me that.” Harvey demanded, taking a long swig, throat working overtime as he downed half the can in a matter of seconds, as if trying to prove something. Mike looked at him with concern, eyes no longer that fabulous bright blue but seeming a little darker. Harvey must be delusion. At least Mike knew better than to say anything.

“Dude, you’re starting to scare me.” Or perhaps not. Harvey whimpered a little. He didn’t want Mike to be scared, or concerned. Felt a little nice though, that Mike cared, and a cog turned painfully in Harvey’s head but he still didn’t quite understand. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Harvey sighed, sinking back into his expensive leather sofa that was a little too hard to be comfortable. 

“Okay, but you admit that something is wrong.” Mike smiled slightly, victorious as he sat down next to Harvey and started to tuck into his burger. Even though Harvey’s vision was kind of blurry, his eyes were still drawn to the tomato sauce on the side of Mike’s mouth, which his tongue missed.

“I dunno. Maybe.” Harvey rubbed his eyes, fighting a yawn as well as fighting the urge to move closer to Mike, even though their knees were already touching.

“You admitting you don’t know something?” Mike talked with his mouth open, it was gross. Yet it made Harvey smile. “That means something is definitely wrong.” Mike nudged Harvey with his shoulder. Harvey leaned into the contact. Mike didn’t move away after.

“I can’t sleep.” Harvey admitted, even as his head rolled to one side, resting on Mike’s shoulder. Harvey’s eyes closed, and he could feel his breathing start to slow. Still his mind was active, and he could feel Mike, hear him. 

“You can now.” Mike whispered gently, and Harvey could feel him press a kiss into his hair. Harvey’s eyes flew open as he sat up.

“You’re the missing piece. You. Me. Us!” It was still blurry, but Harvey was starting to understand. He needed to make the image sharper though, he needed to know all the details; he needed to define the undefinable. Mike chuckled next to him, as he tug on Harvey’s tie, pulling him into a chaste kiss. 

“Yes, us.” He smiled into the kiss, reluctant pulling back. “Now get some sleep.”

“I still don’t get it.” Harvey frowned. “I’m not… I can’t—“ Mike cut him off with a kiss. “I love you?” Harvey finally realized, the words sounding unfamiliar to his own ears, but they felt so right. “I love you. But I still--” Mike squeezed Harvey’s knee.

“Get some sleep, Harvey. We can talk about it after. No doubt you’ll want to…” Mike sighed, waving a hand, almost spilling his beer. “… go over the terms and conditions of our relationship.”

“I can’t sleep.” Harvey muttered as his eyelids started to close. This time he curled up on the sofa, and rested his head on Mike’s lap.

“You can now.” Mike assured him, fingers stroking Harvey’s hair. “I have one term to our relationship. I’m not leaving. And that’s unconditional.” 

Mike was right. 

Harvey slept.


End file.
